


Choices

by Silver_Lightning



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Au from 4th year, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Weasley Bashing, Percy-centric, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Lightning/pseuds/Silver_Lightning
Summary: Percy Weasley arrives at Hogwarts for the TriSchool Tournament, and a single choice he makes to believe in a seemingly outrageous lie changes his life as he knew. Now the Weasley family must deal the unexpected life of their third born, and the mysteries surrounding his ascension into the public as the Savoir of Hogwarts alongside Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will span a number of years, starting from Halloween of 1994, and last approximately five years, through the downfall of Voldemort and the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Percy Weasley lay still, pale as a ghost, in the bed. Madam Pomfrey had tried all she could, and while transferring him to St. Mungos wasn't an option, Arthur Weasley was still desperate enough to hope that they might be able to help his son. While his heart may have hoped beyond reason, his intellect knew that sending his son to the wizarding hospital would be a sure death sentence for his third born. 

He still couldn't wrap his brain around the events that led up to this entire situation. It has been two weeks since Percy had shown up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts after he had been port-keyed out of the Ministry to Voldemort, to the shock and hope of the entire Weasley clan, who had had no hope of trying to recover the boy. After all, Percy had made himself into a formidable opponent of Voldemort with the wards he had made. They had all been shocked into muteness, when they had first seen the blasted things in action, and that had brought Percy Voldemort's personal attention when those same wards not only completely thwarted a Death Eater attack on the Burrow during Bill's wedding, but they had completely drained the magic out of the attacking Death Eaters.

It had been a month later that the boy, the stubborn boy, had been port-keyed away. From what they could gather, Voldemort hadn't been happy with the failure, and tracked that failure to Percy. He also hadn't been happy with his most powerful lieutenant being turned into a squib with the wards, and so had decided to take the inventor of those wards in for questioning, whether he was willing or not. Percy had been missing for two weeks, and his hand on the clock had been stubbornly stuck on "Mortal Peril" for those two weeks (they had fixed the clock to only show if any of the family would be in immediate danger).

It had been as everyone was begining to lose hope that Percy had appeared suddenly in the Healing wing at Hogwarts. With apparition impossible inside the school wards, and no port-keys able to work without having been created by a seated Headmaster or Headmistress, it had been a mystery how the boy had showed up. Another mystery was how he had even managed to escape from Voldemort's clutches. And the only person with all the answers wouldn't be able to talk for a while, if he would ever be able to even talk again.

That thought broke through Arthur's restraint, and the grieve and guilt of how much he had mishandled his third born son came flooding in again. He collapsed into the chair by the curtain of the bed, unable to keep his anxious pacing as he had been doing. The tears are interrupted by the doors to the healing wing opening, and he didn't look up, expecting it to be another Weasley, as everyone had been dropping in any chance they got.

"Mister Weasley?" The unknown female voice caused Arthur's head to jerk up in surprise. The woman, girl really, he was looking up at was vaguely familiar to him, and he realized that he'd seen her around the Ministry. He also soon realized that he'd seen her most often with Percy. He struggled to remember her name, even as he stood to greet her.

"Hello. I wasn't expecting to see you here, Miss - " He trailed off, kicking himself internally. Of course he should have expected it, if she was a friend of Percy's, after all, even Oliver had shown up to see the boy. He had even brought her as a date to Bill's wedding. She smiled genially, not commenting on his faux pas.

"I'm Audrey Mitchels. I was out of the country for the past month, and had just heard what happened a week ago. I'm sorry it took so long to come see him."

"Oh no, my dear. It's quite understandable. Don't worry yourself over it." Even grieving, Arthur had always been a polite man, and as he waved her over to Percy's bedside through the privacy curtain, he remembered something that had driven the guilt even further through him. "I must warn you though, my dear, that there's a ward - "

Arthur trailed off for the second time, for as he waved her into Percy's little room, the wards that had been keeping him and most of his family firmly away shimmered, allowing the girl entrance, even as they kept him firmly out. She continued on as if she hadn't noticed, stepping up to Percy's side and placing a gentle hand on his head. Arthur froze, reeling at the fact those wards had allowed her in so easily, when blood family was rejected so thoroughly. She turned to ask for something just as Arthur felt himself swaying dangerously, shock having joined in with the guilt and grieve he had been feeling. 

She rushed over, grabbing him and lowering him into the abandoned seat, legs unable to keep him up through all the blood rushing out of his face. He couldn't hear her frantic questions over the ringing in his ears, or the other voices that joined hers. He felt his head tilted up, and the disgusting taste of a calming potion being poured down his throat brought him out of his shock.

"Arthur?" Poppy's voice asked. Arthur shook his head, swallowing convulsively as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth. "What happened? You were in shock and weren't responding to any of us." At that he looked around, and saw that he had been joined by Minerva and his dear Molly wobbles, who looked to be on the verge of tears. The Mitchels girl had been pushed to the back, and he could see her wringing her hands anxiously. 

"I apologize, my dear, I hadn't meant to scare you. Why don't go keep Percy company. I need to speak with everyone for a minute." He smiled at her, and turned away, quickly putting up a Muffliato around the remaining women and himself. At their questioning looks, he nodded towards where the girl was heading back to Percy, and told them simply, "Just watch."

Again, the shimmer of the wards letting her in was just as shocking, and Arthur was thankful for the calming potion that made it so he could temporarily disassociate from all the feelings running through him. He pulled Molly into his lap went she went alarmingly white and the other women gasped, even as he continued to watch the girl take a seat by Percy and start talking. Molly burst into tears, and if it hadn't been for the potion Arthur would have joined her.

After all, what did it say about them as a family when their own child couldn't bear being around them to the point that he would instinctively cast a ward that would keep out most of his own flesh and blood while allowing strangers access? A ward powerful enough that even Albus Dumbledore couldn't break it. 

They had lost Percy, and they had no one to blame but themselves for it. Afterall, it had been Arthur that had caused him to flee the Burrow when, instead of being proud of the boy's achievements, he had belittled his new position in the Minister's office by accusing him of having only gotten the job so he could be used as a spy against the Order by the Ministry (never mind that the boy didn't even know he'd been part of the Order), and just how much danger he was bringing to the family by working there. He remembered with shame the way Percy's face had closed off when he had finished, and the boy's response had been engraved forever into his mind.

"If working in the Ministery's such a danger to this family, then you should stop working there as well, Father. After all, you work in the Ministry, don't you? And to make matters worse, you work with Muggle artifacts, which Voldemort hates more than anything, and is the singular reason we were branded "blood traitors". If anyone is putting this family in danger, it's you, Father. And I can't stand that you sitting there, spewing such hypocrisy at me."

Percy had shaken his head then, eyes suspiciously bright and voice tight, and Arthur thought for a minute that he would cry. "Why can't anyone in this family be happy for me when I reach my goals? The younger kids are more than happy to deride any of my accomplishments, and while I could ignore their jibes, I had thought you as my Father would be proud of me. Especially since I got a high position in the Ministry like you and Mother have always wanted for us. Instead, you are just as delighted as your younger ones in putting me down. When should I expect you to start sneering "Perfect Percy the Prat" at me? Most of everyone in this house already do so anyway, and in fact, you all have made perfectly clear to me over the years, that I am too different from everyone else in this family."

Percy slumped, drooping in a very physical show of exhaustion, and Arthur opened his mouth to deny everything, to take back his comment, but was stopped by the sudden squaring of thin shoulders with a determined expression that sent dread reeling through him in an instinctive foresight that what Percy said next would forever change his family, and it wouldn't be for the better.

"I'm not going to keep trying to make myself fit into a Weasley mold any longer, Father. You have always told us that every one of us would be accepted for our differences, and while that may be true for your other children, it never was for me. You and Mother have told me time and again to be more like the others, most often like Bill and Charlie. Well I'm not either of them, I'm Percival Delphinus Weasley. And if you won't accept me for that without trying to shove me into another mold, then I'm leaving. I'll try my luck elsewhere. You should be happy, it'll also have the fortuitous effect of not putting anyone in this family in danger, since I won't be a part of you any longer, Father. Excuse me."

Percy had swept out of the house then, in a way eerily reminiscent of Severus Snape.

He had immediately regretted opening his mouth, but by then it was too late, and Percy was gone. Things had gotten even worse when the twins heard what happened and misunderstood things to mean that Percy had chosen the Ministry over them, and took it upon themselves to point out their displeasure to the "family betraying" and "Ministry loving" third son by making his life miserable. Percy, in turn, had taken this to mean that everyone in the family had rejected him, and caused him to flee even further. It had become a vicious cycle that had ended with Percy abducted by Voldemort, tortured for a fort night, and now in a deep coma from which no one sure if he would ever awaken from. 

While Arthur may have had a hand in the events that pushed his third son out of the family, the actual problems had started long before then and Arthur's ill timed comment had simply been the straw that broke the camel's back, as the saying goes. 

This is where the events that would lead to the breaking up of the Weasley family would start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween of 1994, and Percy arrives with the Ministry delegation for the choosing of the Champions for the TriSchool Tournament, where his life takes a sharp, unforeseen turn.

I apperated directly in front of the gates for Hogwarts, appearing seconds after Crouch Sr., followed closely by Ludo Bagman. Our chosen arrival spot was because Ludo Bagman, for a former athlete (if he could be called that), was loathe to arriving at Hogsmeade as is the norm, and didn't feel like having to take a carriage to get to the school.

Crouch didn't wait for us, and immedietaly strode off for the school steps. I follwed after him, both of us ignoring the huffing man trotting after us. We had been invited to the school to partake of the feast, and would be staying until after the Champions had been chosen, where Crouch would go over the rules with them. I had been excited to be allowed to come along with Crouch, even if only for note taking. I had missed the school in the four months since I had graduated, and also because because I would have another chance to go through the wonderfull room on the seventh floor I had discovered my final 4 months at the school, and I couldn't wait.

By this time we had reached the Great Hall, where the students of the three schools where currently sitting down to partake of the feast. We didn't pause at the door, making our way directly over to the staff table, where greeting and welcomes were bid to us. I was, for the most part ignored, and I was happy for that, not being good with meaningless small talk. I ended up shunted to the seat directly next to Professor Snape, with Crouch next to me on the other side. I was also thankfull for the excitement of the approaching draws from the Goblet of Fire, since that would keep my younger siblings from immediately realising I was present at the school.

The feast commenced normally, and I kept my head down for the most part, content to simply watch the chaos of the Hall as students attempted to enter (laughing silently at those were rejected) and would have kept completely silent as well, if it hadn't been for the good Professor's sardonic comments. I had always found the man to be somewhat funny, even if I had been terrified of him for my first few years. It also helped that I had been one of the few Gryffindors that the man somewhat tolerated, and being a naturally quiet student had played into my favor when in the man's classroom.

"Couldn't he have just used a dictation quill, if he wanted notes of the coming meeting with the Champions so much, instead of such shoddy, inefficient way?" Asked the Professor when I told him for the reason of my presence. I inclined my head at him, because that was a very valid and logical question, and not something I would have expected a pureblood wizard like Crouch to think of. I told him so, and smiled at his disgusted scoff. I was right, and we both knew it.

"Then how do you think so logically, Mr. Weasley? Last I checked, you were just as much of a pureblood as your employer."

"I happen to be best friends with a halfblood, Mr. Snape, and with a Muggleborn. Her logic must have rubbed of on me, as she's so fond of saying."

"Just her logic? Nothing else?" I stared at him blankly for a moment, before what he was asking registered. I could feel my face heating up to rival my hair as I choked on air, thankful beyond believe that I hadn't had anything in my mouth at that moment, or I would have ended up humiliating myself in front of everyone.

"She's just a friend, Mr. Snape. A close friend, but a friend nonetheless."

"Where is Miss Mitchels? I had heard she was still looking for a Master to apprentice under. Had she had any luck?" He thankfully changed the subject, and while I respected the man, I wasn't comfortable with asking for relationship advice from him. 

"Unfortunately, she has not been able to find any in Britian. She's actually working in the same department with me. We had thought that perhaps she would have a better chance looking around the rest of Europe if she worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She would have access to other sources of information, after all."

Mr. Snape simply raised an eyebrow, and I knew he had picked on the fact that I hadn't told him everything. He had been the one who had been helping us extensively while in school, and he had intimate knowledge of our struggles in our chosen fields of work. He had been the one to point towards resources we wouldn't have otherwise found, with our backgrounds. 

So I shifted slightly in my seat, drawing my wand and weaving the privacy spell Audrey had invented, and taught to us both after getting oaths from us. Once we were covered, I told him the full story, and poured out my frustration with the situation to him. He knew everything else, anyway.

"Mr. Crouch, while not at the level of Death Eaters, still very much a pureblood bigot, and worse, a mysogynist of the worst degree. When he found out that Audrey was a muggleborn, he hired her for the sole reason that she was attractive, and would look even better making his daily tea. He had given clothes to his elf in a fit of anger, and so he needed someone to replace her, and what better than a muggleborn? So he used to spend most of the day calling her in for the most meaningless and humiliating "jobs", and even tried to order her to go to his house and clean up after him at one time. The only reason that didn't happen was because of Madam Bones. She heard what he'd said, stormed into his office and apparently threatened him. He hasn't called her for anything else after that." 

"Apparently?"

"She put up a privacy charm, and we couldn't hear what exactly she said to him. After Madam Bones left, he called her in, told her she was getting an Official Job Description and that if he ever caught her deviating from any of the rules, he would fire her and make sure she would never get another job in the Ministry again. He gave her the pamphlet, which he of course charmed to show him if she didn't follow any of his instructions to the letter, and has been ignoring her for the most part now."

"When was it that Madam Bones stepped in?"

"That happened around two months ago now. We're happy now, and since he gave her the pamphlet, he has to pay her the salary of the job, and not just the ridiculous wage he was paying her before. Madam Bones also forced him to pay her all the wages he owed her since she started working in the department."

"How much was he paying her before?"

"Three Galleons a month." I nodded at the disbelieve I could sense from the Professor, fully agreeing with him. The "salary" he had decided to pay Audrey was not even enough for groceries, let alone making a full living even for one person. But since Crouch had provided an Official Job Discription and the pamphlet of her duties, he would be forced to pay her the official salay of her position within the department, which for her was 10 Galleons a month. Before, he had simply hired her, had told her what he expected instead of providing the official documents, and was paying her under the table, as it were, and he could set whatever salary he wanted without fear of repercussions, since it meant that, without the documents, it would be as if Audrey didn't work at the Ministry. But with the official documents now in hand, he had to pay her from the Ministry coffers, which would be an automatic monthly deposit into her vault as long as she had the documents, and which would be coming out of the department's official budget for the year, which Crouch had been able to mostly pocket, having had only two "official" employees.

"Now he has to pay her for the position, and to keep Madam Bones off of his back, since she has taken to dropping by for random visits."

"How long will Miss Mitchels be putting up with him before she leaves then?"

"She's planning to stay until Yule, and then she's going to give North America a try if we haven't found any Masters for her by then."

The Professor's next question was interupted by the Great Hall going dark, until the standing Headmaster was the only person lit up. An excited hush fell over the hall, as Dumbledore strode towards the podium. I shifted again, taking down the privacy spell, and rose along with everyone else, grabbing my dictation quill and parchment. 

The Champions were about to be selected, and I needed to do the job I had been brought along for. Of course, I tuned out Dumbledore's grandstanding, and concentrated only when the Goblet began spitting out names. Durmstrang would be represented by Victor Krum, whom Ron had spent most of the summer drooling over. Beauxbatons would be represented by Fleur Delacour, of whom I knew nothing about, though looking at the way most of the Hall's male population was trying to undress her with their eyes as well as her physical characteristics, she was most likely of Veela blood. Cedric Diggory, of Hufflepuff House, was chosen for Hogwarts. He was a decent bloke, and an acquintance as well as a neighbor. I was also pleased to see the most overlooked house at Hogwarts getting some acknowledgement. 

I once again tuned out Dumbledore, and so was startled when the Goblet turned red and spat out a fourth name. The Hall went silent, though this time the silence was one of confusion. Dumbledore snatched the paper out of the air, stared for a moment and bellowed out Harry Potter's name.

I immediately swung my gaze around the room, and finally found the boy in the gloom. I could see enough to see that his face was dangerously white, his eyes had rounded to the point of absurdity, but most importantly, I could see the absolute terror on the boy's face. I watched as Granger pushed the boy out of his seat when he didn't respond to Dumbledore's second call, stumbling and almost falling on his way to the front of the Hall.

Dumbledore was furious, and he wasn't the only one. I could practically feel the anger radiating from Professore Snape where we were standing. Potter got shoved along into the room where the other Champions where waiting, and I followed along, ignoring Dumbledore's finishing speech. 

I had just managed to squeeze myself into a dark corner in the Champions' room when the door opened again, and the officials in charge of the tournament flooded in with a few Hogwarts professors. Dumbledore made an immediate beeline for Potter, sending accusations flying and getting back denials from Potter, before the room devolved into a bickering chaos. I breathed a sigh of relieve when Moody's entrance finally brought some semblance of quiet, and control, to the group of bickering adults. Moody's assertations, of course, made a sick sort of sense to me, and I could see by the way Potter had gone a gray color, and by the stiffening of Professor Snape, that they also agreed with Moody.

The adults bickered some more, with the other Champions throwing in their own objections. Crouch insisted that Potter would have to compete or lose his magic, which would kill him anyway from the shock it would put his body through. Ludo Bagman was simply inordinately pleased with the whole ordeal, and I just knew that he would have bets placed on the youngest Champions before the night was out. It was finally some 15 minutes later that Professor McGonagall sent the Champions out of the room, and I went with them, leaving behind the dictation quill and the parchment so it could continue recording the argument.

The Champions had split up, leaving only Potter standing dazed in a corner. I approached him cautiously, wary of my reception since I knew he believed in my "Prefect Percy the Prat" persona from both the twins and Ronald. He heard me coming and turned to face me, and from his expression, I could see the boy who had gone toe to toe with Voldemort to save Ginny. I held out my hands in a gesture of peace, and told him softly, "I simply wanted to let you know of a way that would prove your innocence, and permanently erase any doubts about you having willing entered yourself."

He frowned, a confused expression settling on his face. "You believe me? That I really wanted nothing to do with this Tournament?" The questions were asked hopefully, and I could see that Potter really wasn't sure of what to believe.

I nodded, and the confused frown became even more prominent. "Why do you believe me? How?" He asked, and these questions were asked with suspicion. I couldn't help the soft laugh that huffed out, and quickly held out my hands again when the boy's expression shifted into anger.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's simply that people rarely ask me any logical questions, and it caught me off guard."

"Logical questions?" Potter's face was showing a wary curiousity now, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Anyone else would have immediately asked what they should do to clear their name. You first wanted to know why I believed you when everyone else was inclined to do the opposite." I smiled at his understanding, and continued with my explanation. "The reason I believe you is because of your reaction to your name being called. You looked terrified, where as before you looked relaxed and as excited as everyone else while waiting for the Champions to be picked. But when you name was picked out, you instantly looked terrified and stressed out."

He didn't say anything for a while, mulling over what I had told him. He had relaxed somewhat, and I noticed instantly when he had thought of another question that he didn't like. "Why are you helping me? What do you get out of it?"

"I'm helping out because you need it, first and foremost, not because I get anything specific out of it. But if you must need another reason, it's because I remember what my family owes you."

"Your family doesn't owe me anything," Was the immediate denial, and I shook my head.

"My family owes you for Ginny's life. If it hadn't been for you, the Weasleys would be short a child and a sister. Besides, I remember how you were treated your second year when it came out you were a Parseltongue. I expect that the students will react in much the same way this year."

Potter had gone pale again, body stiffening, and I knew he hadn't realized that particular implication for having been entered into the Tournament. Before he could sink any deeper into his thoughts, I spoke out again.

"I said I would help you with a way to permanently clear your name, Potter, so relax for a minute. Why don't we go to the kitchens, it will give us some place to talk privately."

The trek to the kitchen was silent, and when we got there, the Elves led us to a heeping table in the corner and took orders for anything else that we wanted that wasn't on the table. Once we settled, each of us with a heeping plate of food, and my hot chocolate being made, I started on my plan for helping Potter.

"What do you know of Magic Oaths, Mr. Potter?" 

"I don't know anything. This is the first time I've heard of such a term." I paused to take a sip of my chocolate, which had finally arrived, before starting on the explanation.

"Magic Oaths are oaths reinforced by magic. I'm sure you've heard of people, perhaps even done it yourself, swear on something. Like maybe you swore you saw someone trip in the hallway when you're talking with a friend. Magic Oaths are when you swear on your magic about something. This means that if you're lying about something when you swear the Oath, your magic will leave you, and you'll become a Muggle."

During my explanation, Potter's eyes had widened, and I knew he understood what I was getting at with what I was telling him.

"You want me to swear a Magic Oath? I don't want to risk my magic!"

"Then that means you lied about not having entered yourself into the Tournament, Mr. Potter."

Potter pulled in a shocked breath, and betrayal flickered across his face. I was quick to reassure him, not wanting the boy to run and spend another with the school shunning and bullying him again. "I don't mean I don't not believe you, Mr. Potter. I simply meant that if you swear that you didn't enter the Tournament, and you're not lying, there will be no risk to your magic. The reason Magic Oaths are taken so seriously is because if you lie under one, the effect is immediate and noticeable, and will kill you. If you're telling the truth, this is an effective and foolproof way of proving it."

Potter mulled over that silently, and I took the chance to eat, not having had much dinner during my conversation with Professor Snape. Finally the boy lifted his head, and I saw that he was considering the plan I was proposing.

"If I tell the truth, the complete truth, my magic won't be affected, and it will let everyone know I really didn't enter my name? It will also get everyone off of my back?"

I nodded. "Your magic will not be affected, but that's only if you are careful with the Oath you swear itself. There are have been people who have accidently killed themselves because they didn't take into account the terms of the Oath itself."

"But everyone will believe me?"

"Yes."

"But what if someone doesn't believe me, even with the Oath?"

"Then that says more about their character than you, doesn't itself? It also means they'll never believe anything you say, even with an Oath, and I truly do not think you need people like that in your life. You certainly have more to worry about with Voldemort."

He was quiet again, and I continued eating, wondering when he would bring up the terms of the Oath. It was another 10 minutes, and I was about to start talking again when Potter finally spoke up.

"You said terms of the Oath. What does that mean?"

"Say for example that you swore that you didn't kick the puppy when you actually did it, although you were under the Imperio curse. The Oath would take your magic, because you didn't specify that you didn't kick the puppy willingly, only that you truly did kick the puppy. That's what I meant by accidently killing yourself. You have to be very specific with the terms of the Oath."

"Why do you keep saying the Oath will kill you? I thought it was only supposed to take your magic."

"What do you think will happen to you if someone were to rip out your liver? You would not live for long, the shock and the trauma to your body would kill you. Let's not forget that the liver is also an essential organ of the body, and you wouldn't live anyway if something catastrophic happened to it. Magic is essentially the same."

"But magic isn't an essential organ of the body, is it? It's just magic. And no, it doesn't mean I would want to lose it or live without it."

"Magic is an essential part of a magical body, though. While not exactly an organ, a person's magic does a great deal for their body. Say for example, a person's magic helps out greatly with their immune system. It's part of why people with magic are less susceptible to many of the diseases Muggles fall victim to and tend to live longer, because their magic fixes any problems there are before any Healers are needed. Losing your magic means you lose a large part of your immune system, which makes you far more likely to fall ill and to die from that illness." 

"So losing your magic will end up killing you eventually, is that it?"

I nodded. The boy got quiet again, and I settled in for another wait. While I normally would have been annoyed, the fact that the boy was actually listening, and thinking about the repercusions, made me patient. Afterall, this would be affecting his very life, and he should be thinking things through before he took any action.

"So, what terms do you think I should use to not accidently get myself killed?"

I smiled, and leaned forward. Finally, we were getting on our way, and I was excited. It would certainly change things, if Potter was proven innocent in the matter early. The boy didn't deserve what happened in his second year happening again, and I would do anything I could to ease his torment, even it meant stopping it before it begun. I knew my eyes were gleaming, and I couldn't help it. My plan would certainly shake Hogwarts if Potter went along with, and I couldn't wait.

I told Potter my plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gains an ally or two before he leaves Hogwarts. And the effect of Percy and Harry's plan the next day on the school and its population.

I left Potter at the Gryffindor dorm entrance after having escorted him, making a sharp turn to where the Room of Requirement was. I finally had a chance after all, to see what other treasures could be found in the room. I paced back and forth, thinking clearly of the room of the lost things.

The door appeared finally, and I hurried in, not wanting to be caught loitering in the hallway. The massive room of lost things had changed from the last time I had been in there, and the amount of junk I had to go through made me wish idly for a Time Turner. I was startled badly when the Room quivered slightly, and a pile of what were most recognizably Time Turners appeared before me.

Awed, I went through the pile, picking out the ones that were the least damaged, of which there were 4. It was only as I was looking for where to put them that I realized I would need somewhere to store everything I wanted to take with me, even as I slipped the four of them over my head using their chains. 

With that thought, I stepped away from the pile of rejected Time Turners, wishing for a clear space to work with from the Room. With another quiver, the empty space appeared, along with a large work table and chair along one corner of the cleared area. I was grateful, as I hadn't actually thought for the table. I sat, pulled out the little notebook and pen that were gifts from Audrey and made a list (they were much more convenient to use than parchment and quill). I would need trunks to hold everything, most importantly.

I turned back to the empty space, wished clearly for any trunks that were in the Room, and jumped back hastily as over two dozen of them appeared, crowding the empty space. Many were most obviously damaged too abominably to be of any use, and so I quickly emptied them of any valuables still in there before vanishing them. I did the same for all the others, only keeping the ones which didn't have any damage that a Reparo couldn't fix, which all came down to an even dozen.

Of the remaining trunks, two were library trunks, each capable of holding around 5000 books (it depended on whether you wanted those books categorized), and would be useful to me for now. Seven were three compartment trunks, the most basic of compartment trunks, which was not surprising since they would be used for school. There was one trunk with five compartments, and which was heavily warded and enchanted. From the gear, it looked as if it had belonged to a Potions professor who hunted for his own ingredients. The final two trunks were large general storage ones, used most often for moving heavy gear that didn't require any special handling, and would be the most useful for me. 

Each of the trunks were shrinkable, with feather weight and weather proof charms. I gave a cursory exam to all, making sure there were no cursed or other dangerous items in them. Once I cleared them, I emptied each of the library and general storage trunks into the others, shrunk them down into matchbox size, and stuffed them into my pockets. I also emptied out the five compartment trunk, to hold any cursed objects I found, because of the heavy containment wards and enchantments it was equipped with.

With five empty trunks, I got to work. The most obvious were the numerous books I could see. I thought carefully for the room to provide a hundred books, and started to use detection charms for any harmful spells or curses on the pile that appeared (having a curse breaker in the family was incredibly useful for this undertaking). I levitated out any of the books that showed positive for harmful magic, shrunk them and dropped them into the containment trunk. The remaining books were also shrunk and dropped into a library trunk. This process was repeated for nearly two hours afterward, until I had cleared the Room of all books, and managed to fill up one library trunk completely, while the other was left mostly full.

Finished with the books, I started on all the other valuable things I had thought of. A request of the Room had provided 457 loose Galleons, thousands worth of lost jewellery, another few thousands in good quality furniture (it looked as if Hogwarts had the furniture switched out at some point, leaving behind enough to probably making a living selling), and there were thousands worth of random artifacts in the Room (I found this interesting tiara that was pumping out so much dark magic, it left me worried and apprehensive). There were also hundreds of weapons and armor, some of which looked to be Goblin made, and would also be worth some thousands of Galleons if sold back to the Goblins.

By the time I had finished going through my list and the Room, I was exhausted, hungry and thirsty. A Tempus revealed it to be just after 6 in the morning. Dropping into the chair of the work table, I closed and shrunk all the trunks and shoved them into my pockets, then I called for Dobby, the strange elf Potter had introduced me to in the kitchen.

He popped in, looking around in curiosity, seemingly recognizing the Room, and finally turned to me expectantly.

"You're The Great Harry Potter Sir's Wheezy! What can Dobby be doing?!"

I smiled at him, amused at his antics, and requested breakfast. Dobby left, bouncing with excitement, and more than happy to feed me. While he was gone, I Reparo'ed my clothes where there were any scratches and tears from my previous work, and then just sat there idly, relaxing.

The excitable elf returned with a heaping tray of different breakfast foods and drinks. I chose my breakfast, drinks, and then turned to the elf, who was bouncing around the Room, looking into everything and anything. I called him over, wanting more information for something he had said earlier in the night when we had first been introduced.

"Can you tell me more about Winky, Dobby?"

The elf drooped sadly, large eyes tearing up in misery, as he sniffled out a response. "Winky be bad Master Crouch's elf. She be given clothes by bad Master Crouch when she couldn't stop Young Master Crouch leaving."

I frowned, the information not adding up. There was only one Crouch alive, the only one capable of owning and releasing an elf. Yet Dobby was clearly distinguishing between two Crouchs, one he called the bad Master, and the other the Young Master. But Crouch's son had died in Azkaban, shortly after his wife's death, and I wasn't aware of any other living Crouchs. It was, of course, possible that the Young Master Crouch the elf was referring to was an illegitimate child of Crouch Sr, perhaps a younger one that had been born after his wife's passing (Crouch had complained loudly and to everyone about the Fidelity Clause in his marriage contract). It still didn't make sense, though, for Crouch to have released his elf over allowing the child to go somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. House-elves were simply too valuable to be released at the smallest provocation, and with the information I had now, it simply didn't add up. The only who could tell me more was too depressed and drunk to be of much use to me, and if the tentative plan I had brewing worked out, she would never be able to tell me.

"Dobby, does Winky want a family?"

"Oh yes, yes, Master Wheezy. Winky want family badly. Winky not want be free like Dobby."

"Can you bring her here, Dobby?"

Instead of complying immediately like I had expected, Dobby instead threw me a doubtful, wary look, and I realized suddenly that he thought I might hurt the elf more. I smiled softly at him, and tried to ease his fear. "I happen to be looking for an elf, and if Winky doesn't mind, I would like her to join my family."

Dobby's already large eyes grew humongous, and with an excited squeal, he popped out to get Winky. They returned, Dobby bouncing excitedly and Winky hopeful yet wary. She bowed, and asked, "You is looking for Winky elf? You's wanting her to join your family?"

"Hello, Winky. Nice to meet you. Yes, I want you to join my family, but for now it's only me."

"What of yous parents? No little Masters or Mistresses for Winky to care for?"

"Unfortunately, my parents don't believe in having House-Elves, and so I won't be able to keep you at my house with them. When I have moved out to my own home, you are more than welcome to do everything you want. But for now, it is only me."

Winky looked to be thinking very hard for a moment, before agreeing to become my elf. I got off the chair, crouching in front of her, and placed my hand on her head, between her ears, and started the ritual to claim her.

"I, Percival Delphinus Weasley, do take Winky the House-Elf into my home. I so swear to share and provide willingly for her my magic and the magic of my home. So I Say, So Mote It Be." There was a glow that started to surround me, pulsing softly. It was Magic, waiting for the claiming to be finalized.

"I, Winky Elf, accept Percival Delphinus Weasley as my Master. I so swear to provide for my Master willingly and to the best of my abilities, as he commands and as he needs. So I Say, So Mote It Be."

The building magic around us finally took the shape of a strand connecting the two us. It left my chest to wrap around Winky's wrist, before disappearing into her chest, where she would be provided a minuscule portion of my magic for her own use. The strand of pure Magic gave a few soft pulses, and I realized it was pulsing in time with my heart beat, before dissipating. There was silence for a moment after, before Winky gave a heart stopping sob and threw herself into my arms. I shifted to sit fully on the ground, better balancing myself and her, and allowed her to cry. She looked like she desperately needed it.

When she had finally calmed down, I released her and looked into her eyes. I couldn't see any changes in her from having my magic, and wasn't sure if I would ever be able to tell the difference in her.

"For now, Winky, you will have to stay at Hogwarts. I don`t have anything you can do at my house for me for now, and I will need the time to think up some ground rules for you. While you are here though, I want you to think of somethings you think would make you service easier. Maybe things you noticed while working for the Crouchs that would make things easier for you and I."

She gave a jerky nod, and popped out with Dobby, whom I had forgotten was there with us. I finished my cooled breakfast, and left the school under a Disillusionment charm. There would be questions about why I was still in the school, and I didn't need the attention on me now. It was only after I had gotten to the Burrow, and got into the shower to clean off the dust and grime of the Room, preparing for bed, that I remembered the letter I had told Potter to send me of breakfast when our plan unfolded. If I fell asleep now, I wouldn't be able to take the letter, and so I was left with no choice but to wait up for it.

In the meantime, that would give me time to better go through my haul. I warded my room completely, with a combination of my own wards and a few of the more obscure security wards Bill had shown me. I pulled out the trunks for my pocket and got to work.

Of the multi-compartment ones, three of the better quality ones had belonged to Slytherins in the school, according to the clothes. Two each had belonged to Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, and one had belonged to a Hufflepuff. The two library trunks had names matching the ones on the Ravenclaw trunks on them, which wasn't surprising at all. The general storage trunks didn't have any names on them.

I started with the Gryffindor trunks, both of which didn't have anything more valuable than brooms (both Cleansweep 5) and good quality if not expensive clothing, and school books. One trunk had what looked to be a gear for carving, including blocks of different woods, stone, and little pieces of what I thought might be ivory, and the tools to carve them.

The other trunk looked to have belonged to a burgeoning potioneer from the amount of potions product in the trunk, which were all easily available ingredients, and had probably been hand picked by the student. They would still make a nice knut if sold, but they weren't that expensive.

I had just started on the Hufflepuff trunk when my mum started yelling for me to wake up. I left my work long enough to tell her I`d already eaten and explain that I had spent the night at work and had just returned, and when I returned to my room, found a barn owl waiting for me. Eagerly getting the letter, I shooed the owl away, and read what Potter had sent me.

OO0OO

Hey P,

I did everything, and I am so glad you helped me out. When I first got to the Great Hall for breakfast, I thought that my luck had finally run out, and I would drop dead from the amount of hostility aimed at me. It was nerve wracking sitting there pretending I didn't notice anything, all the while eagerly awaiting my chance to prove them all wrong.

When the Hall was finally mostly full, I went to the teachers` table, and when I had everyone`s attention, I swore the Oath and cast the Patronus charm. It got so quiet you could`ve heard a pin drop. I wish you had seen their faces though, because I don`t think I have ever seen anything funnier. Especially Malfoy, and most of the Hufflepuffs. I could see they wanted so badly to deny the Oath, to keep saying I had cheated my way into the Tournament still, if there wasn`t such irrevocable proof that I was telling the truth. 

Thank you so much for the help. If the beginning of breakfast was any indication, I wouldn`t have enjoyed this year at all, especially with the accursed Tournament hanging over my head, too.

So thank you, again. It was brilliant.

Harry.

OO0OO

I was happy because there was now, as Potter said, irrevocable proof of his innocence in the matter, and anyone who still denied it and doubted him were complete and utter morons. Having helped in the matter, I allowed some of my guilt for the way I had behaved during the boy`s second year elevate. It had been part of why I had helped him the Oath, not that I had told him that when he had asked for reasons last night.

With the letter finally received, all the exhaustion I had been battling came crashing back again, and I decided to go to bed, examining the trunks could wait for a few hours. I put everything away, and climbed into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy returns to Hogwarts for the Weighing of the Wands, and leaves with information that will no doubt prove advantageous for him. He also realizes the scope of the manipulations, and the lack of knowledge, in Harry Potter's life, and just who might be responsible for it.

I apparated to the Hogwarts gate a few seconds after Crouch, with Ludo Bagman behind, and took a second to shake off the deja vu of the arrival. Today we were here for the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony, and I was looking forward to seeing Harry Potter again. I had heard of the boy's Oath, and he had written me about the effect it seemed to have had at the schools' population, but I was still looking forward to speaking with him again.

When we got to the room that had been allocated for the Ceremony, I saw that Headmaster Dumbledore was conversing with Ollivander, and that Rita Skeeter as well as her photographer were already waiting, along with the Durmstrang contingent. The woman, whom I recognized from the infamous poison green quill, was already harassing the Durmstrang Champion. Crouch immediately headed for her, and in disgust and second hand embarrassment at the man, I turned away and busied myself with finding a corner out of the way and with a clear view of everyone in the room.

I had just settled myself when the Beauxbatons contingent arrived, followed closely by the arrival of Professors McGonagall and Sprout along with Cedric Diggory. I frowned, wondering who would be bringing along Potter. Just as I was thinking that, the boy walked in alone and threw me a brilliant grin, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts proceeded with his introductions. I tuned him out after checking to make sure the dictation quill was recording accurately, and turned to observe the room's occupants more closely.

Krum looked bored, Delacour was preening while at the same time ignoring the hungry stares of the photographer. The other adults in the room also looked bored with the whole spectacle, and Diggory was paying avid attention to the Headmaster and Ollivander. Potter was nervous and looked truly uncomfortable with the attention on him from Skeeter. I was also unsettled by Skeeter's carnivorous gaze at Potter, and as I was looking at her, I noticed something strange out her magic. I was spread out along the entirety of her body, not limited to a large pooling along her trunk (where the Magical core was) with a line leading to her arm like most normal Magicals.

My perusal of Skeeter was interrupted by a whirlwind whipping around the room. Once I had made sure the parchment was undamaged, and the quill was working and recording properly, I found myself joined by Professor Snape. I greeted him with a nod, not wanting our conversation picked up by my quill, at least until I had put up a privacy charm.

"Mr. Weasley, you seem remarkably involved with in this Tournament for a secretary." The Professor said.

"Crouch heard that Skeeter would be here for the Ceremony, and fell all over himself to be present as well."

The Professor's reply was interrupted by Ollivander's revelation of the relationship between Potter's wand and the wand of the Dark Tosser. There was uneasy shuffling amongst the room's occupant, and Potter flushed red even as Skeeter's look turned positively voracious. Looking at her once again made me aware of her unusual spread of Magic, and it hit me why when I turned to speak to Professor Snape and noticed the same spread of Magic throughout his body. A quick glance at Professor McGonagall confirmed my suspicions. 

Rita Skeeter was an animagus. Probably an illegal one.

From the perusal I had done at the records for registered animagi (I had gotten curious my last year of school when we had begun studying the animagus transformation, and checked the records to see just how many of the seventh years had succeeded in the transformations since it had started being taught for extra credit on the NEWTs), I had not seen her name on there. Professor McGonagall's had been registered while Professor Snapes' had not been (he used it while spying), and only three people knew of it, including the Professor himself.

I had turned back around to see Skeeter practically leaping on Potter before she dragged the boy by the arm into what looked like a closet. I got a brief glimpse of Potter's terrified face, and started edging around the room to go save him. Skeeter was too dangerous for Potter to deal with on his own. 

Opening the door, I heard Skeeter's name being called by Bagman just as I stuck my head in, and I was relieved for a reason to interrupt the woman before she traumatized Potter. "Miss Skeeter, Mr. Bagman said the Champions are ready for their interviews. Everyone is waiting on you." 

Potter, with a look of immense relieve, leapt up and scurried around the seated woman and over to the door. From the brief look I had of the closet (there were transfigured seats in there), I saw that the woman had obviously been waiting and planned to get her hands on the boy. Potter didn't wait for her to recover from my interruption, immediately heading out to where everyone else was waiting.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Miss Skeeter had some questions for me." The boy told them with an innocent smile, and I had to resist the urge to smile at him with everyone watching us, especially with Skeeter's poisonous look drilling into my back for taking away her opportunity.

Even though the interview was supposed to be for the Champions of the Tournament to showcase any abilities that may help them win, Skeeter spent much of the time harassing Potter and gushing over Krum, while spending the least amount of time with Diggory and Delacour. At least she wasn't completely ignoring them.

I returned to my corner with the Professor, back to ruminating over my suspicion of Skeeter's ability. "Professor, I think that Skeeter is an animagus. She has the same spread of Magic that you and Professor McGonagall have."

The man beside me didn't frown physically, but I knew him well enough to sense it. "If she is one, that explains how she has obtained some of her information."

"I checked the records, and her name wasn't there. If she truly is one, then I think we have just found a way of curbing her tongue." I turned back to watch Skeeter.

I could sense the Professor's amusement, even though none of it was visible on his face. "You intend to blackmail her with that then?"

"No. I simply want her not crucifying Potter. Besides, she'll be coming after me for destroying her chance at interrogating Potter, and having that knowledge to hold over her head should be productive in any case." Skeeter was continuously trying to corner Potter, and the boy kept edging out of her way with admirable finesse, and when the Ceremony was declared over, was the first to bolt from the room. I wasn't sure if he even heard the reminder from Dumbledore of the date of the first task.

After Potter's exit, everyone else followed along in groups in of two or three, each going their own ways and discussing the upcoming task. Crouch ran off after Skeeter, still trying to court the woman even as she thoroughly ignored him.

I waited out the rush with Professor Snape, who had no more school business for the day. When the room had finally cleared, the Professor went off to the Great Hall for dinner and I headed off for the seventh floor and the ROR. I was just passing by an unused classroom when I heard someone calling my name. 

Seeing it was Potter, I ducked into the room with a quiet greeting for the boy. He looked happy, and much better than the last time I had seen him. With greetings and reasons for being present (Skeeter's poisonous quill and the danger she posed) out of the way, Potter finally launched into an animated retelling of the changes that had taken place since the Oath he had sworn.

When he finally got to Ron's part in the entire mess, I launched my plan for separating the two boys. It wasn't that difficult anyway, since Ron's actions had irreversibly pushed Potter away, and the only think I really had to do was push the boy to better friends in the forms of Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, none of what I was telling him was a lie.

When our talk veered around to Ron's dislike of me, I grew slightly uncomfortable. It was one thing knowing privately the reason my younger brother disliked me (and most of my family suspected), it was a completely different thing sharing that reason with someone else, even knowing it was a trait we both shared. After all, Harry Potter was to have been a Slytherin, just like me. 

I begun to tell him little hints of my secret, wondering if Potter would see the similarity between us without me having to tell him outright. This topic segued into the Potter Lordship, and I finally had a chance to find out just how Potter really knew of about his heritage.

It turned out he knew nothing, hadn't even been aware his family had been anything more special than the people who had taken down Voldemort for 10 years.

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Harry, of course, panicked, and by the time I had managed to get him to calm down, it was curfew. I knew the boy likely wouldn't be able to take in any more information, and so I ushered him off to the dorms with a promise of books on everything he needed to know. It was also time for me to make another stop to the ROR.

The next few hours I spent emptying the Room of anything that hadn't been on my original list. Because of the Room's size, most of the junk in there was actual junk that couldn't be used for anything. The few things I had found would be getting used, even if not for the war effort. Everything in there would be destroyed anyway in a few years, and then they wouldn't be serving anyone. I finished six hours later, disillusioned myself, and left the school with my new treasures. I had a great deal to do the next day and I needed sleep. 

The next day, I left for work early. My first stop was the Records and Archives Department, for a look at the Animagi who were registered. Rita Skeeter's name was not present, to my delight, and so I could blackmail her without issue. My next stop in the massive room was the section that dealt with Magical Guardians and going through the alphabetical lists, I finally found Potter. Pulling out the file, I was surprised to see that the boy's Magical Guardian was listed as Sirius Black. The man who had supposedly betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and then murdered Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles and the first person to have ever escaped Azkaban. 

The finding left me confused, and a more thorough look through the file left me even more shocked. Sirius Black was the Godfather of Harry Potter. This meant that the man wouldn't have been able to betray the Potters without at least losing his position of Godfather to Harry Potter. The Oaths he had to swear to be given responsibility of Harry Potter would have prevented it.

The finding reminded me of the events of a year earlier. Ron had claimed that our family pet rat had turned out to be an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew, and the man who had actually betrayed the Potters. I hadn't believed him then, even when Mom and Dad had, especially when Ron has spoken of how Sirius Black hadn't been given a trial, being simply thrown into Azkaban. I hadn't been able to fathom why anyone would allow such a miscarriage of justice, to throw someone into Azkaban with at least finding out just how many crimes the person had committed. I also hadn't believed Ron's story because Sirius Black had been the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and that should have been more than enough to ensure he had received a trial. After all, sending the Heir of such a powerful family into Azkaban without even a hint of trial would be setting a precedent for all Pureblood families.

But now with the information in my hand, I was beginning to realize some of the reasons that Sirius Black had been forgotten in Azkaban. Being the Godfather of the Boy-Who-Lived meant that he was the boy's guardian, Magical or otherwise, and completely responsible for him. Black would have been more than capable of training and teaching Harry Potter about his heritage, and what exactly being the Heir of an Ancient and Noble House meant. On the other hand, it would have also meant the boy would not have been so moldable as Gryffindor's Golden Boy.

Harry's appalling ignorance of his station and the power he wielded, both as an Heir and as the Boy-Who-Lived, meant that someone had gone to incredible lengths to keep him ignorant. One of the most important ways of doing that would have been to ensure that the boy didn't have access to the one who would have been responsible for teaching him. Looking at Black's illegal incarceration that way made more sense than the Heir of an Ancient and Noble being forgotten in Azkaban for merely joining in with Voldemort 

I copied the file, put the original back, and left the Archives as unobtrusively as possible. My findings were disturbing, and trying to get help for Black through the usual channels would probably only end up with the man dead, and Harry Potter completely at the mercy of whoever had engineered Black's thirteen years in Azkaban.

I went to work, trying to think up ways of helping Harry and Black without the man's death.


End file.
